<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>periculosa ludum by wayvbabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682316">periculosa ludum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey'>wayvbabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Kun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, NCT 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun hasn’t decided what to do with such a sweet little thing like you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Kun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>periculosa ludum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>The rain splatters down in fat droplets and Kun realises that he has forgotten to bring an umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>He is only reminded of this because everywhere he looks, someone has one poised above their heads. By contrast, the water soaks into his coat and causes his hair to practically deflate, sinking so that it covers his eyes and he can hardly see.</p><p> </p><p>There is no need to, but he sighs anyway. It <em>is </em>annoying, after all, for his clothes to get wet.</p><p> </p><p>Thick black boots hit the puddles with a loud <em>splash</em> and next to him, a middle-aged man jumps out the way and sends over a glare. For a moment, Kun debates whether or not to teach the man a (bloody) lesson. But then he remembers that he’s in public, and he has a place to be, so he just sends him a polite smile and carries on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from briefly dwelling on that man, his mind still occupied. How will he explain a forgotten umbrella to you when the weather is so obviously horrendous?</p><p> </p><p>It’s become almost a game to him. When are you going to <em>realise</em>?</p><p> </p><p>He almost wants to scold himself for not dressing properly. The rain and cold is only a minor inconvenience to him but that doesn’t mean he enjoys the feeling of the water dripping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but think of you, and how you will look when you see him, eyes wide with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, a smile plays at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He smells you before he sees you, despite the downpour of rain. By now it’s become easy for him to recognise your scent despite the sweet smells of the cafe. The bell jingles at the same time you look up.</p><p> </p><p>Just like he’d pictured, your face lights up and then falls down into one of worry, and he has to duck his head to stop his smirk from growing any wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Kun!” You abandon your station at the register and hurry towards him. He schools his expression and lets an abashed smile take over his face.</p><p> </p><p>You scurry about like a spooked horse, coming towards him and then halting, darting back behind the counter and scrambling about with the cups.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make you a coffee. Oh my <em>God</em>, did you forget an umbrella?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need,” he says gently, and while your back is turned he allows himself a moment to trace your figure. You’re in your typical waitress uniform (he has yet to see you in normal clothes) but today your hair is up in a bun. He doesn’t know why that wasn’t his first point of focus, really. Maybe because he was so excited to see your little reaction. But now he’s started staring he can’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>See, Kun hasn’t decided what to do with such a sweet little thing like you. Not yet, at least. Some days he wants to sink his fangs into your delicate neck and watch the blood dribble down, other days he wants to discover more of those oddly endearing facial expressions you seem to come up with. He’s had these thoughts ever since he met you a week ago, but he just can’t make up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>So he waits, and comes by almost every day.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>How naive,</em> he thinks, <em>that you’re not worried yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Here.” You place a steaming coffee down in front of him and Kun realises the polite thing to do is to pay. He digs into his pockets but you make a soft sound of surprise that has him stalling.</p><p> </p><p>Then your warm hand clutches gently around his arm and he’s jerking back.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to pay,” you smile up at him while he freezes. The urge to just lean forward and snap his teeth around your neck is <em>oh so strong</em> but the warmth that bleeds from those little fingers of yours is too tempting. He can’t move, surrounded in your scent, mixed in with the bitter smells of the coffee.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What is he going to do with you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“In fact,” you let go and move away and for a second his instincts kick in and he catches himself just as he leans forward to chase you. But you’re not going anywhere. You’re just under the counter, and Kun can hear your fingertips gliding around on the wood, trying to find something.</p><p> </p><p>You emerge a second later, and he wants to laugh at the irony.</p><p> </p><p>“For you,” an umbrella is extended towards him and he takes it from you, taking extra caution not to brush your hands as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbles up in his throat. You’re handing him an umbrella to protect him from the rain, as if it’s going to harm him. But you’ve already let the danger in.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Run</em>, he wants to tell you. The situation is so confusing to him yet so amusing. This time, he smiles just for you, one he uses when he’s out in the night and he’s <em>hungry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He pretends not to notice the way the heat rises to your cheeks and how your eyes light up. When he notices the minute change in your breathing, and hears your heart lift off like a hummingbird, he runs a tongue over his teeth to soothe the aching.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Y/N,” he murmurs. “You’re always helping me out, like my own little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile grows at your reaction to <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>